


Hope for the Future

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father Figures, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A quiet moment between two Jedi.





	Hope for the Future

**3960 BBY**

 

 Revan stood quietly, watching the blue swirl of hyperspace as he became aware of his Padawan who had joined him, garbed fully in his usual Jedi attire. The boy had grown quite a bit in the three years of his apprenticeship, both physically and mentally, as well as spiritually.

He wasn't the same hotheaded and conflicted Mandalorian any more, he had found balance just as Revan had hoped for upon first meeting the boy. "This is it, isn't it?" Tarre inquires, looking at Revan with curious dark green eyes. "Today we defeat my people?".

"If it is the will of the Force, then yes." Revan responds as his eyes flickered to the darksaber that rested on the lad's hip, the design was unique but it served its purpose. "Are you ready for this, Tarre? I know the toll this war has taken on you.".

Tarre sighed, looking out into the hyperspace. "My people had so much potential, Master. As guardians and protectors, as healers and scholars yet they cast it aside to be nothing more than savage conquerors who have men like Demagol within their ranks." Tarre says quietly as his eyes drifted back to Revan. "I hope this defeat will humble them. Show them that we are not immortal gods nor is their honor in war crimes.".

"One can only hope, Tarre." Revan says as he nudged the boy, smirking under the mask he wore. "I know you want to join me planetside but I would prefer if you stayed here with Meetra. In case of an ambush and I rather not aggravate your injuries from the last battle.".

Tarre nod as he rubbed his shoulder. "Believe it or not, Ordo wasn't trying to kill me. Just put me out of commission for a while. I can still walk and throw a punch so I'm fine." Tarre responds which caused Revan to sigh.

"Have I mentioned that Mandalorians are insane?".

"Numerous times.".

'Have I mentioned that I honestly wonder if you had a normal childhood and rather you have a stable mental state?" Sometimes it was honestly a thing with Tarre. Despite Revan being eighteen years his senior, he fully understood how most fathers felt about rebellious teenage children.

Tarre chuckled. "That's a new one actually. You'll have to explain the _arutii_ version of those to me." Tarre responds which earned a snort from Revan, shaking his head slightly as they both turned their attention to what awaited them once they arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Tarre Vizsla and Revan are fun to write together!


End file.
